


100 Fic Challenge

by headsupimhere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headsupimhere/pseuds/headsupimhere
Summary: Basically just a list of 100 Fics (the list I got off of DeviantArt), and I don't know where this'll lead, so here goes nothing--!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the list– I'm excited to get working on this!

1\. Introduction---POSTED  
2\. Love---POSTED  
3\. Light---POSTED  
4\. Dark---POSTED  
5\. Seeking Solace---  
6\. Break Away---  
7\. Dream---  
8\. Innocence---  
9\. Drive---  
10\. Breathe Again---  
11\. Memory---  
12\. Insanity---  
13\. Misfortune---  
14\. Smile---  
15\. Silence---  
16\. Illusion---  
17\. Blood---  
18\. Rainbow---  
19\. Gray---  
20\. Fortitude---  
21\. Vacation---  
22\. Mother Nature---  
23\. Cat---  
24\. No Time---  
25\. Trouble Lurking---  
26\. Tears---  
27\. Foreign---  
28\. Sorrow---  
29\. Happiness---  
30\. Under the Rain---  
31\. Flowers---  
32\. Night---  
33\. Expectations---  
34\. Stars---  
35\. Hold My Hand---  
36\. Fairy Tale---  
37\. Eyes---  
38\. Abandoned---  
39\. Water---  
40\. Rated---  
41\. Teamwork---  
42\. Standing Still---  
43\. Dying---  
44\. Two Roads---  
45\. Heaven---  
46\. Family---  
47\. Creation---  
48\. Childhood---  
49\. Stripes---  
50\. Breaking the Rules---  
51\. Sport---  
52\. Deep in Thought---  
53\. Keeping a Secret---  
54\. Tower---  
55\. Waiting---  
56\. Danger Ahead---  
57\. Sacrifice---  
58\. Kick in the Head---  
59\. No Way Out---  
60\. Rejection---  
61\. Beautiful---  
62\. Magic---  
63\. Do Not Disturb---  
64\. Multitasking---  
65\. Horror---  
66\. Traps---  
67\. Playing the Melody---  
68\. Hero---  
69\. Annoyance---  
70\. 67%---  
71\. Obsession---  
72\. Mischief Managed---  
73\. I Can't---  
74\. Are You Challenging Me?---  
75\. Mirror---  
76\. Broken Pieces---  
77\. Test---  
78\. Drink---  
79\. Starvation---  
80\. Words---  
81\. Pen and Paper---  
82\. Can You Hear Me?---  
83\. Heal---  
84\. Out Cold---  
85\. Spiral---  
86\. Seeing Red---  
87\. Food---  
88\. Pain---  
89\. Through the Fire---  
90\. Triangle---  
91\. Drowning---  
92\. All That I Have---  
93\. Give Up---  
94\. Last Hope---  
95\. Advertisement---  
96\. In the Storm---  
97\. Safety First---  
98\. Puzzle---  
99\. Solitude---  
100\. Relaxation---


	2. 1 - Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 1 - Introduction
> 
> Basically summing up their relationship so far as to say Doomsday.
> 
> (SPOILERS FOR DOOMSDAY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Introduction

Rose Tyler was an ordinary teenager, living in London, almost out of high school, had a boyfriend, a job, and a nice house (though, she shared the last with her mother). This changed, when she investigated, to find mannequins attacking her. Soon, there was a man, who soon saved her life, then tried to get away. The mannequins (who turned out to be controlled by aliens) got her boyfriend, so they had to save him. They had a great time, and she went along with him.

They had many adventures, each more exciting than the last, until they were stuck in gameshows, left to die. It was then that the man (The Doctor, he called himself) had saved Rose, and sent her back home with the TARDIS, a big, blue, travel-through-time-and-space police box. She ended up looking into the soul of the TARDIS, and retracting the Time Vortex; no one's meant to do that. It was then that she went back to the Doctor, killed the enemy, disintegrating them, and finding the meaning of Bad Wolf.

The two kissed for the first time, though Rose never remembered it, because the Doctor took the Time Vortex out of her and into him, making him do what only a Time Lord could do: regenerate. He burst into a bright yellow-orange flame in front of Rose, coming out from it a new man. The two then had to get to know each other once more, feeling as if they'd only just met. They had more adventures together, each more life-threatening than the last. It was all well, until the ghosts started to appear.

The ghosts were actually Cybermen (big robots with human brains in them), with the intent on enslaving planet Earth. They did, and brought the Daleks (they look like salt and pepper shakers, but sound like an automated voice yelling "exterminate") along with. Working with Torchwood, the pair, Rose and the Doctor, opened a hole in between the demension they were in and the space between two of them. There were levers, and Rose couldn't quite hold on, getting sucked into the tear.

Someone jumped out at the last moment and caught her, using a device to jump to a parallel universe. Rose and the Doctor both sat at the walls for who knows how long, thinking. Rose fought for a while, yelling, "take me back", but no one would listen. She was stuck. The tear was closed, there was no way for them to get back.

It was until Rose got to Bad Wolf Bay that she had been hearing a voice calling to her. It had started in a dream. "Rose," it said. She followed it. All the way to Dårlig Ulv Stränden, translated to Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctor appeared, burning up a sun just to send a projection to say goodbye. Rose never gets to say goodbye, but she does get to say "I love you." The Doctor takes a bit too long, and gets cut off saying "Rose Tyler," though it is still unknown as to what he was going to say.

Rose hasn't seen him ever since.


	3. 2 - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 2 - Love
> 
> A bit cheesy, but you have to get through the cheese to get to the crust.
> 
> (Sorry pizza pun)
> 
> This is one about the relationship between the two, prior to Doomsday, in the TARDIS at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - Love

Rose and the Doctor always shared a relationship that they hardly ever talked about. They began on the subject once, Rose starting out with a, "what would you call us?" question, and the Doctor ending it with a "companions, I suppose." Though, Rose, to this day, still does not believe what he says. She thinks that he believes they're more, but is embarrassed to share the thought.

Perhaps she ought to change that.

She got up out of bed, her bedroom in the TARDIS, and walked through the corridors. She'd been in the TARDIS long enough to know how to get back and from the console to her bedroom. She turned the corner to see the Doctor, asleep in his chair, his feet up on the controls. The main control room was dark, the lights dimmed to their just-above-lowest setting. She smiled and sighed a happy sigh, shaking her head ever slightly. She padded over to him, in her thick socks and pajamas, and leaned down so that her face was next to his.

"Doctor," she whispered. His eyebrows tensed a bit, but that was all.

"Doctor, I've got something for you," she insisted. He stirred, opening his eyes and looking at her. He smirked when he saw her, sitting up immediately and excitedly. It was as if he never was asleep, and was awake as possible. He was sat up, looking at Rose, even in the dark.

"What is it, then, Rose," he asked, seemingly anxiously curious.

She hesitated, thinking for a moment to come back later, but then her body moved for her. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor, pulling back with a smirk she didn't know she could muster at the moment. Then, she stood up, looked at the growing-redder Doctor in front of her. He looked dumbfounded, and his mouth was opening and closing a bunch of different ways, as if he was starting but couldn't continue a sentence.

"I love you," was all she said, and walked back to her room. She swore, once she was settled in her room again, that she heard the Doctor's infamous 'What!?' from the control room, followed by footsteps towards her door. But then, there was hesitation and they walked away. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath, "I wanted to see where that went."


	4. 3 - Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 3 - Light
> 
> I like how this one turned out. It was comedic, but deep at the same time.
> 
> About lights going out in the TARDIS, and what happens when the Doctor gets power over said lights.
> 
> Kind of a prequel to the next chapter, I guess.
> 
> Pre-Doomsday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - Light

"And, as a wise man once said, about five seconds from now," the Doctor said, messing about with wires on the underside of the main console of the TARDIS, "let there be light!"

There was the faint buzzing sound of his sonic screwdriver, and then the lights flashed on.

"And then there was light!"

The Doctor threw his arms out to show emphasis to Rose, who was sitting on one of the coral structural weight holders, smiling at him cheekily.

"My brave Doctor."

"Brave? What for?"

"You thought I was gone, didn't you?"

"Maybe for a moment, but I know you wouldnt go down without a fight, and I didn't hear anything, so I was less worried." He came back up to stand in front of Rose, putting out his hand for her to climb down.

She took it, stepping down from the structural support.

"Of course you were,"

She kept his hand in hers, smiling up at him.

"My brave Doctor."


	5. 4 - Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic 4 - Dark
> 
> I'm happy with how this one turned out, as well. The kind-of prequel to this one is the Fic before this, so you can read this one and then that one, or that one, and then this one.
> 
> These normally won't have any order, so you could read them however you want.
> 
> Pre-Doomsday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 - Dark

The lights had gone out suddenly. They were both minding their own businesses, when everything went dark. The first thing Rose heard was the Doctor, calling her name. He obviously couldn't see her, so she stood from the chair she was just sitting in and tried to get her eyes to adjust. Perhaps Time Lord eyes don't work the same and don't adjust to light and dark as well. Or perhaps they do.

When the Doctor didn't hear Rose respond, he immediately got worried and started running about searching for a torch to look for her, or better yet, her. He was still hurriedly calling her name, though quieter. He knows what could be hiding in the dark.

"Rose," he said, just above a whisper, "Rose. Answer, please."

She was still in her own world, adjusting as such. She didn't hear him, her thoughts were echoing through her head, getting seemingly louder as they reverberated.

"Rose," he whimpered out, thinking as if he'd lost her. "Rose, if you can hear me, please answer." He was begging, now. If it was the Vashta Nerada, he'd have to question where they came from. Though, it wasn't impossible for them to get in. Just very highly unlikely.

He went around feeling, until he got to the underside of the TARDIS console. He began searching for wires, as he'd fixed this problem many times before, only Jen he was by himself.

"I'm here, Doctor, don't worry," the Doctor heard. He sighed mightily, a breath he didn't know he was keeping. "I can't see, though."

"Neither can I, I'm fixing that," he replied. "Though, since you're still up there, could you search for a torch for me? Be careful not to hit any switches or buttons."

"Aye aye, captain." She saluted to nothing and began cautiously feeling around the TARDIS.

Eventually she found one, picking it up and hitting the 'on' switch.

"I found one," she stated. "Do you want it?"

"Throw it down here."

"Alright," she tossed it down toward him, and he picked it up.

"Thank you."

She started feeling around again, though she could see more with the torch on below her. She saw one of the stands that reminded her of the ocean and sat on it. She faced towards where the Doctor was working, leaning against the surface she was on.

Soon, she heard the Doctor shout, "I think I got it," and she sat up, interested.

"Ready?"

"I'm ready."


End file.
